Forbidden Love (Blackheart love story)
by SailorJupiter2020
Summary: Rose dreams of her love for Blackheart before meeting and falling in love with him. When she finds out his feelings are mutual Their life together will be no fairytale. Will they have their happily ever after though?
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love

(Blackheart love story)

The vampire princess fell in love with the prince of Hell.

Chapter 1: The Dream

I saw him in my dreams. I knew who he was. Everyone knew his crimes and how

he was punished. I admired his courage to stand up to his father but I also knew it was

foolish to challenge the Devil himself. Even my kind knew better than to go against such

a powerful being. Blackheart was rather gutsy though.

My name is Rosalie Bloodheart. I am the vampire princess. I am 203 years old

and am waiting to inherit my mother's throne and become queen. Unlike the mortal

world I don't need a man by my side to rule. I do entertain the idea of having company,

however. Even vampires can get lonely at times. I'll admit I do long for a mate/consort.

Someone I can love and will return my affections. A love that can and will last an

eternity.

A mate/consort is what Blackheart is in my dreams. We loved each other. I knew it

impossible, though. Demons are incapable of love. It's not in their nature to love.

Everyone knows that. But what could my dream possibly mean then?

Disclaimer: Blackheart is Marvel's character not mine. Rosalie Bloodheart is mine though


	2. The meeting

To get my mind off things I decided to go clubbing. I stumbled upon a demon club

called Anubis. Since demons weren't too familiar with vampire royalty I knew no one

would recognize me so I went in. I danced and had fun. My worries were gone for the

moment.

As I got tired I went to go sit at the bar. That's when I felt someone watching me. I

assumed it was just my nerves so I paid no mind. I wasn't familiar with demon drinks

but I didn't wanna give myself away so I ordered the first thing on the menu. Then

someone appeared next to me.

It was him. It was Blackheart. The prince of Hell. The man of my dreams

(literally). This was quite a shock and I was at a loss for words so I just silently stared.

"Cat got your tongue?", he asked. As he spoke I snapped out of it and said no.

He spoke more and said "so, come here often?". I replied with a snarky attitude

and asked "are you hitting on me?". He replied with a yes. As we spoke I kept eye

contact but couldn't help but get lost in those ice blue eyes of his. They were more

mesmerizing than I dreamed.

Ok that's it for now but don't worry there's more coming.


	3. The beginning

Blackheart was at a nearby table, keeping to himself until he noticed a rather

familiar looking girl at the bar. Something about her made him curious as to why she

seemed so familiar yet so out of place to him so he approached her. When she noticed

him she seemed shocked by his appearance. Since she wasn't speaking he decided to

speak first. When he spoke she responded rather quickly.

"Do you have a name?" he asked. "Rose" she said. He knew he had heard that

name somewhere but couldn't remember where exactly. He also didn't know why he

cared so much. All he knew was that he felt drawn to her. With that feeling he wanted to

know more about her.

He knew she was no demon so he sniffed to find out exactly what she was. "what

are you doing?" she nervously ask. "I know what you are and you're no demon. You're a

vampire." Then it hit him. She wasn't just any vampire. She was the vampire princess.

"What's a vampire princess doing in a place like this?" he asked her. Then she

smile and boldly replied "to meet the prince of hell." He raised an eyebrow and asked

"and what would you want with me?" "You've been haunting my dreams lately." "Have

I now?"


	4. Best night ever

When Backheart asked me if I came here often I knew he was flirting

with me and before I knew it I was flirting back. I knew nothing would come of it.

As far as he knew I was just another demon...or so I thought. He caught off guard

by smelling me and that's when he found out I was a vampire and not a demon. I

was afraid what he would do next but all he did was ask what I was doing here. He

already knew who I was so I decided to tell him the whole truth.

"Well I must admit I do feel drawn to you.", he said. That surprised me.

"Wanna dance?", he asked. "Sure", I said. So we danced the night away. His

movement matched mine and we were synchronized. We did the tango which was

invented by two people who were passionately in love. I must say I loved being in

his arms to a point where there was no place I'd rather be and no one I'd rather be

with. When I looked into his eyes I could tell the feeling was mutual.

The passion and intensity was building. I don't know if it was the dance or if

it was us but I didn't want it to end. Then all of a sudden we shared a long, deep,

passionate kiss. His lips felt so good against mine. I felt sparks fly. This night

couldn't get any better. Ten before I knew the it was sunrise and I darted home.


	5. The night after

The next day neither Blackheart or Rose could stop thinking about the night they

shared together. Rose had kissed the son of the devil and he kissed back. Neither one of

them expected it but neither of them regretted it either. Matter of fact they wanted to kiss

each other in that moment. Ever since then Blackheart couldn't stop thinking about her.

When sunset came he decided to track her down. He knew where she lived and

knew how to be sneaky. What he didn't know was which room she'd be in. That didn't

stop him, though. When he arrived at her palace he found her in the courtyard. She

seemed to be deep in thought so he stayed put in hopes of knowing what she was

thinking about.

She was smiling to herself and feeling her lips. That's when he knew she was

thinking about him and their kiss. Then he came outta the shadows and his presence

known. "hello princess", he said. Startled, she immediately snapped out of her thoughts

and recomposed herself and said "hello back". Happy to see him, she smiled.

"What are you doing here?", she asked. "I came to see you", he said. Coyly she

replied and said "now what would you want with me?" Amused by her coyness, he

smiled and said "You've been haunting my thoughts". "Have I now?"


	6. confession of love

I couldn't believe Blackheart was in my courtyard. This had to be a dream. It

wasn't though. It was as real as night. All of a sudden music hit and he extended

his hand. "Would you care to dance?", he asked. I smiled and took his hand. This

time it wasn't the Tango. It was a slow, romantic dance.

I rested my head against him as we held each other close. It felt so right and

perfect being in his embrace. I could stay like this for eternity. Then he said "I feel

so different around you." How?", I asked. "I feel things I never thought I could

feel, like love."

"You love me?", I asked. "Yes. I believe I do, so yes." Then I told him "I

love you too." Then we shared a deep, passionate, long kiss. After we kissed I

heard someone coming. We agreed to meet somewhere private tomorrow at sunset.

Before he left we shared one last kiss. I had fallen in love with the prince of

Hell and I had a feeling there was going to be obstacles to face ahead. I am willing

to face them though. I knew he would as well.


End file.
